Rain on A Tin Roof
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Rory has had enough. "Through the darkness I can see the light." "Where Ror? Cos I can't!" "In your heart." Trory... stuck in Chilton hell and possibly beyond...
1. Rain On A Tin Roof

A/N: I own nothing... The song is "Rain on a tin roof" by Julie Roberts, which I don't own either...

She sat alone in the dark, listening to the pounding rain. She didn't know why she was waiting, or even what she was waiting for. All she knew was that she needed something… someone… and she needed it soon. There was a knocking on the door, light and quiet. So quiet, she wasn't sure it had really happened, until the knocking increased. She got up quickly and moved towards the door. She opened it slowly, so as not to startle him. And in fact, it was him. He was standing there in her doorway, his leather biking jacket pulled around him, but not zipped, and his button up shirt had the first few buttons undone. She moved out of the way of the door, no words were needed between the two. Not anymore. He turned to her and closed his eyes, expelling a breath he had been holding. She picked up the phone, ordered a pizza and got the rest of the food ready to eat, slipping in a movie. I AM LEGEND's title sequence started rolling as he plopped down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. Depressing, but actioney enough so that it might take his mind off of things.

He heaved a heavy sigh and flipped the TV off. She didn't move, nor did she protest. They sat there in the dark silence that filled the house. She heard him sniffle and her head involuntarily snapped towards his. She placed her hand on his jaw line, making him look over at her. "Please…" She wasn't sure what was going to come after that plea, so she simply decided that it was time to skip the talking part, and move onto the next. She kissed him, deeply and thoroughly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him like she was going to leave even if she could. She slid her small hands underneath the jacket she loved so much and slid it off of his broad shoulders, letting it pool behind them. She started working on the rest of the buttons slowly, while he kissed his way down her neck. She then slid it off with the jacket and he laid back, pulling her on top of him.

The morning light woke her up. She was covered up, but she was freezing cold. She didn't need to open her eyes and look around, or go calling out his name through the house. She already knew he wasn't going to be there. He was never there. It was like the sun made him run back to wherever it was that he went. Their "arrangement" was a one way street. He came to her if he needed her, but she wasn't shown the same consideration. She got up and put on her blue and white Chilton uniform, trying to shake the sadness that occurred every time this happened. She went about her normal routine, trying not to think about when he had shared that routine with her in this very place. She shook her head, trying to derail that train of thought. She got into the car and sped off towards school, the same song playing every time that this happened.

_His eyes are blue, just like the ocean_

_His heart is a river free_

_Now and then he gets the notion_

_And he finds his way to me_

_CHORUS_

_His love's like_

_Rain on a tin roof_

_Sweet song of the summertime storm_

_And oh the way that it moves you_

_It's a melody of passion raging on_

_And then it's gone_

_He tells me he'll be back to see me_

_Every time he has to go_

_And I keep wondering just when that'll be_

_'Cause with him you never know_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_And just like a thirsty field,_

_I can't complain a bit_

_'Cause I'm thankful for every single drop I get_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_And then it's gone..._

_Then it's gone_

But she refused to let him see her cry, so instead she parked where she always did and moved to get her things. The only difference this morning was that he pulled up beside her. She looked up, she knew it was him before she did. And there he was, with another girl. The tears that threatened to spill over were fought back momentarily, and everything was forgotten but the pain.


	2. AN

Hey you guys. I'm still amazed at how patient you all are, seriously. I'm working on the update but haven't been to work in a while.

Oh, Eve, I do have news :woohoo:

That emoticon showed more enthusiasm than I've felt my whole life :laugh:

But the update will be ready soon, and will be posted.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me!

PEACE

P.


	3. Pain

But she refused to let him see her cry, so instead she parked where she always did and moved to get her things. The only difference this morning was that he pulled up beside her. She looked up, she knew it was him before she did. And there he was, with another girl. The tears that threatened to spill over were fought back momentarily, and everything was forgotten but the pain.

She stared for a moment before readjusting the strap on her bag and moved into the throng of students headed for the front doors. She wanted to think that it wasn't what she thought it was. But she knew, somewhere deep inside that it was. She got to class without any further mishaps and sat in her normal seat. She didn't look up when he entered the room ten minutes late, she tried not to let herself think about why he was late. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and started trying to refocus on her work. And then the weirdest thing happened, she felt a tug on her hair.

She closed her eyes momentarily. He hadn't sat behind her in ages. Now he was acting… She was not going to allow him to get a reaction out of her, because that's exactly what he wanted. The teacher, who was now droning on and on about the Red Blood Cell to White Blood Cell ration in the blood made her want to scream. As if remaining monotone the whole time wasn't enough, he wasn't even teaching outdated information. _No wonder so many people fail his stupid class. He puts the right information on his tests. _She shook her head in disgust for that man and returned to her work, momentarily forgetting about the pest behind her until another tug on her hair came, harder this time. Again, she closed her eyes, but she allowed her hands to still for a moment. She felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders tense, and then his hot breath on her neck, evoking feelings she'd rather not analyze at school.

And then, she felt two strong, large hands on her shoulders, massaging gently. Almost instantly, her pen dropped, forgetting her work and herself momentarily, allowing him to let her relax. She couldn't help the sigh of appreciation that slipped from her lips, she hadn't felt this good in ages. She leaned back into her seat some more, giving him better reach to her shoulders. After a minute or two had passed, he moved up to her neck where his hot breath had just been, touching all the rights spots as usually. She leaned her head forward slightly giving him better access to her tense and aching muscles. She was able to tune out the so called lecture, the whispering of the other students, the fluttering of papers and notes being passed, and allowed herself to focus on only one thing- the way she felt right now.

Finally, he removed his hands from her completely, making her whimper in protest before she could stop herself. As soon as she'd done it, she felt her face heat up and her once relaxed muscles re-tensed. She swore she could feel him smirking at her. "Don't worry, _Mary. _There's more where that came from." She almost wished for a moment he was right. The bell rang, shaking Rory from her stupor. As he walked past her, he allowed his hand to graze over her neck, shoulders, and down her Chilton blazer, causing her to involuntarily shiver.

It was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 3

He pulled into the school parking lot, much too fast blaring the same old song that he always did after he left her. "Pain" by Three Days Grace was his release on the situation for now until he found something better. She had taken care of him last night, he had forgotten how good she felt. Just being in her arms was like his own private heaven. And that's when he decided, he was going to win back Rory Gilmore. He looked up in time to see her pull into her normal spot, so he waited for a minute, knowing she would never expect him to pull into _his _normal spot. He put the car back into drive and then the door opened. A teary eyed girl jumped into his front seat, not a word was spoken as he pulled up beside Rory, forgetting his plans to win her back for the moment. The music was still playing so he quickly turned it down and rolled up the windows. "Ari, tell me what's wrong." She shook her head, as if that was going to make him give up. "Ari." His tone held a warning, but again she shook her head. "I'm going to kill him!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him back and looked into his eyes. "Tristan… I…" Sobs wracked her body and then when she was done, she told him everything.

He was late. I mean, not that it was the first time he'd ever been late to class, and it wouldn't be the last. At first, he couldn't get his mind off of what Aribella had told him, but then he saw her. She didn't look up when he entered the room ten minutes late, she was concentrating on the lecture like a good little girl. She shook her head, probably to try and clear her head and started trying to refocus on her work. And when she did, her ponytail swung back and forth, and he couldn't help but smile. And for some unknown reason, he reached out and tugged on it lightly.

He didn't know what caused him to do it, but it felt just like old times. Parking next to her, sitting behind her in class, torturing her like he used to. And God, it felt good. But he knew, just like all of those other times, her patience wouldn't hold up long. He looked up at the teacher, who was now droning on and on about the Red Blood Cell to White Blood Cell ration in the blood. Rory looked up too, thinking about something, and then shook her head again, then returned to her work. He could tell that she had forgotten all about him. Well, that just wouldn't do. He gave another tug to her hair came, harder this time. He watched her closely, waiting for it. She allowed her hands to still for a moment, and he knew she was fighting to keep her cool. The muscles in her neck and shoulders tensed, so he leaned forward, letting his breath hit them. He had no clue what was wrong with him, or why he was doing this to her. Oh, yes he did. He needed her.

She was so tense, and he knew she had to be upset at him for last night. Hell, he was upset at him for last night. He placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently. Almost instantly, her pen dropped and she relaxed a little. At first, he was unsure of himself, like he always was around her, but then he heard her sigh and knew he must be doing something right. As the song started playing in his head, she leaned back into her seat some more, giving him better access to her upper body. After a minute or two had passed, he moved up to her neck where his hot breath had just been, touching all the rights spots as usual. She leaned her head forward slightly, once again giving him better access.

Finally, he removed his hands from her completely, making her whimper in protest. He smirked, because he knew that she was blushing. She hadn't meant to do it, she never did. But now she was tense again. He'd take care of that later. "Don't worry, _Mary. _There's more where that came from." Right as he was going to ask her, the bell rang, shaking Rory from her stupor. As he walked past her, he allowed his hand to graze over her neck, shoulders, and down her Chilton blazer, causing them both to involuntarily shiver.

It was going to be a very long day.

"Pain"

Three Days Grace

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain


	5. Chapter 4

"So, I heard some interesting news earlier." Her off and on friend Louise slid up behind her, Madeline in tow. "Oh?" Rory's best defense was feigning innocence. "Yeah." Louise was smirking now, and Madeline looked blank and slightly confused as usual. Rory smiled brightly at them and started stuffing her books in her locker, exchanging them for the books she needed for her next class. "Definitely." Just then the bell rang, saving her from the never ending torture. Speaking of torture, there he came sauntering down the hallway, just like always. She heaved a heavy sigh and started to lug her heavy book bag back up on her shoulder. She turned and started towards her next class when her book bag was taken from her. She whirled around to face the idiot who would dare touch her book bag, and was face to face with that infuriating smirk.

"Come on Mary, let me help you." There was something in his grey eyes that seemed to give everything away. She closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. "Just give me my bag back, Tristan." She was just too tired to fight with him today. "Rory, just let me help you." He lowered his voice to match hers. She sighed but nodded. She was just _too_ tired to fight with him. He beamed down at her and started walking towards her class. "Great." She muttered. "Not like they don't have enough to talk about."

She walked into class, Tristan in tow, and sat in her normal seat. She wasn't going to let his bipolar behavior effect her. Well, not and let him know about it anyway. He set her backpack down beside her and moved into the desk behind her. Inwardly, she groaned; outwardly she grabbed her notebook and pen, readying herself for today's lecture. She felt him stretch behind her, heard him groan as his muscles stretched. She took a deep breath, and tried to focus anywhere but him. But she couldn't. Who was she kidding? She never had been able to. Why start now?

The class was finally over. Tristan had once again reverted to Kindergarten tactics, why she wasn't sure. It was like he was trying to play a game and she had no clue what the rules were. After school she started to walk to her car, only to find him leaning up against it, Oaklies firmly in place along with his smirk. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves and failing miserably. She didn't speak a word as she took out her keys, prepared to get in and knock him over, maybe run him over too. When she started thinking about what a bonus that would be she failed to notice that he had moved into her personal bubble. She jumped when he spoke. "In a hurry to get somewhere?" She nodded, still not speaking to him. He moved a little closer. "Where to?" She rolled her eyes. "Work." She got the doors unlocked, and then it occurred to her that he didn't know she had a job. Or that she had sold the car he had gotten her and bought a new one.

When she looked at him she could tell he was thinking the same thing. "Rory, where's the money…" She turned to face him fully then, before she spoke. "Still in a bank account I'm assuming." He blinked, pausing, trying to gain his bearings back. "And the car?" She shrugged. "Sold it." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Losing his patience with her was not going to help his situation at all. "Ror, why won't you just let me…" Her hand went to her hip and she blew at the bangs that had fallen into her face. Unthinking, he reached out to push them away, but instead his hand was the only thing that was removed from her face. The fire in her cobalt eyes was blazing. "What Tristan?" She spat out his name like it had been something dirty in her mouth. "Walk away from me again and expect me to sit around and wait on you to get a whim to come back? And then just be here when you do? I don't think so!" Her voice was beyond raised now, she was up in his face screaming at him.

"Rory.. God! Why won't you just…" She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Tristan. I don't have time to listen to you whine and bitch right now alright? Some of us have places to be." She turned and attempted to get in her car but he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him, fusing their lips together in a bone melting kiss. All of their anger, desperation, and emotions that were directed at one another were put into that kiss. He shoved her up against the car, pushing himself into her hard, making her moan. He took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring. His hands were everywhere all at once, desperately clinging to her, to the moment. Both of them knew it would end soon, but he'd been without her far too long.

When air became a necessity, he pushed against her harder and started working his way down her neck to her collar bone; sucking, biting, and licking his way down. She moaned out her appreciation and arched into him, pulling him closer to her as he unbuttoned her blouse and continued his task. She couldn't think about anything but how good this felt and how badly she wanted him. "Tristan…" His name rolled off of her pink swollen lips as a moan, when he was pretty sure she hadn't intended for it to come out that way. And God if it wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever heard in his life. They both knew they were reaching the point of no return as she reached for his belt, there was no stopping now. He pulled open the back door of her car and pushed her in roughly, not giving her time to think and fused his lips back to hers, moving over her, pushing himself into her, shuddering as she moaned out loud. "Tristan…" Another moan. "I need you." It came out as a breathy moan and his grey eyes turned dangerously dark. "Look at me." Came his husky response. She struggled to open her eyes. He looked into her eyes and before he could stop himself, "I love you, Rory Gilmore. And I need you more than anything." Before she could protest or stop him he moved back down for another searing kiss.

She once again reached for his belt, once it was off, she slid his pants off and gripped him through his boxers, making him moan. She looked into his eyes again and smiled. "I love you."

Hours later, they were still laying there in her backseat. He had her pulled tightly against him, his face nuzzled into her neck. She sighed and moved to start getting dressed. "What are you doing?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't even know where you live. I can't…" She shook her head again and got out of the car, motioning for him to do the same. When she slid into the drivers seat and was gone before he could stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

The tears that streaked down her face seemed to have no end in sight. She couldn't even bearly see to drive. How could he? How dare he! Saying those words to her like it would fix everything. No! It wasn't going to fix anything. It was the first time he'd ever said it to her and they were fighting and about to have angry sex! That was no time to be telling her that he loved her. She sighed then, ready for this day to be over. She called into work and told them some kind of story about car trouble or something and kept driving. She didn't hit her breaks until she saw the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign. She was home.

She walked up to her childhood home and knocked. God, that seemed so silly, to knock on her own door. She heard Luke holler at her mom to open the door and her mom starting their banter. The door opened and Rory was instantly pulled into her mother's arms. "Fruit of my looms!" There was much dancing and squealing after that, even Luke shared in the hugs and laughter of the reunion. They were sitting there together that night on the couch, having a movie marathon when she decided it was time. "He told me he loved me today." The shock on her mother's face was slighlty amusing, yet warranted at the same time.

"He did what?" Her mother's voice was an octave higher than normal, another sure sign of her shock. Rory simply nodded. "I don't know... he just started coming back around, like _really_ coming back around." She added at her mothe's disbelieving look. "I don't know mom. Something about it made me believe him. It was his eyes." Loreali sighed. "Oh sweetie." She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, _I _love you." Rory looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes and snuggled up to her side like that had done so many times. They fell asleep like that, mother and daughter, together again.

_What am I doing here?_ It was too late now as the large oak door was swung open before her. "Miss Gilmore, it's been too long." She smiled warmly at the elderly maid. "You too Helen. It's so good to see you." Rory embraced the woman. "You haven't changed a bit." Helen chuckled then. "And neither have you." They shared a warm smile before her face turned serious. "He didn't tell you did he." It was more of a statement than a question and then it dawned on her, and she shook her head. "No." Helen nodded and moved out of the doorway to grab a slip of paper and a pen and began scribbling down an address and directions, and handed it to her silently. "You should call me one night and let me treat you to diner." Rory said as she kissed the woman's cheek affectionately. The older woman simply nodded. "The masters will be home soon I'm afraid, so you might want to scat." Rory chuckled in turn and nodded again. "Thank you, Helen." Again, she hugged the woman who had meant so much to her for so long. "And I went to her like you said." She whispered, and with that Rory left the mansion's doorstep that she had known so well and began her search for the ever elusive man who still invaded her thoughts and dreams.

Rory followed Helen's impecible directions to a T and found herself at a large home. She took a deep breath, her nerves almost getting the better of her. There was no huge gate to keep her out as she had hoped, that could have been her excuse. But no, now she had none. Of course, she didn't know what she would say or what she would do if he was by chance home. She took another deep breath, trying to calm down. She swallowed the lump that had currently taken up residence in her throat and got out of the car. She moved gracefully up to the door, but before she could ring the doorbell the door was jerked open. "Who are you?" The high pitched voice made Rory want to clutch her ears with agitation and beg her never to speak again. "Um..." she cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts. "Is Tristan here?" The girl looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you want with _my boyfriend?"_ The words that she was hoping the voice wouldn't say, she couldn't even bring herself to look at the girl's face. "I had something for him. Something he left at school." She handed the outstretched hand a book that he had left in her car. The book he carried with him everywhere. The book she had given him. The book that symbolized something to both of them, and held their relationship in it, it seemed. And here she was, handing it to another woman. Handing _them _to another woman. _Whatever was left is gone now._

She moved out of the doorway and went directly to her car and drove straight back to Helen. She needed some sort of comfort. When she got to the elder Dugrey's mansion, she went in the back way that the servants used and went up the back staircase so as not to be seen. She slipped into the room, and let the tears fall. She knew nothing would be touched, it never was. It was always the same. Like it was waiting for him to walk through the door. The tears came then and she went to lay on the bed when she heard movement. She started and her eyes shifted to the corner of the room. And there he was. Just standing there, staring at her. And suddenly, her sadness shifted into rage and she launched herself at him, pounding her fists into his chest. He simply stood there and let her, until she collapsed into his arms. At first she let him hold her. _Maybe that will take the pain away._ But that wasn't his job anymore. He left her, not the other way around. She pushed him away and moved for the door until he grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back but she wasn't about to have another repeat of that afternoon. "I loved you once, you know. I would have done anything for you. I gave up my mother, my life, all of my friends, all of my morals, and my dreams and for what?" She let that hang in the air, not willing to look into those slate eyes that would deter her from leaving. "Rory..." She shook her head. "Why don't you ask Summer?" And with that, she broke away from him and left, trying to ignore his voice desperately calling her name, begging her to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED! IT'S BEEN A ROUGH PATCH, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER, HERE IT IS!**

I stood there as I watched her leave me. She had said it too hadn't she? I kicked myself repeatedly. That was stupid. I had no right to spring it on her like that. I ran to my car not bothering to go back to my house. I just wanted to see her. I figured she'd go home to Helen like she did sometimes when we'd fight. I just had to keep going. I wasn't going to let her go. Not this time.

I pull in the drive and park so they won't find me and race through the servants entrance. I don't need anyone knowing I'm here. It was bad this time, there was a chance she might be up in our room. It was almost laughable how I still thought of everything being ours instead of mine. I had left her. And for what? I was most definately not happier now that I had. The way I pined over her was ridiculous. And last night... I heaved a heavy sigh. I had cried when I left. I never cried. But it broke my heart to know that she'd have to wake up alone. Again. All because I was too scared to say the words. And then the one time that I finally work up the courage it was the most impossible time to say anything at all, much less that. That had been near suicidal for me. For us.

I walk in, nothing's changed. I know it is because of Helen. Some of Rory's things are still here. Some clothes in the dresser. Some books on the shelves. CD's in the case, and the player too probably. Some of her things to get ready in the mornings would be in the bathroom. Helen has kept them there to remind me what an ass I am, I'm sure. And I know I am. I relaize that I've been standing there for a very long time and I move to go to the bed. When she busts into the room, I thank my lucky stars that I didn't. She looks around briefly, probably thinking the same thing I had about it not being changed. About Helen. About her things. About me. She was crying and it damn near broke my heart all over. She threw herself on the bed and I started to move towards her. I just wanted to hold her. Pretend that things weren't the way that they were. That it wasn't my fault. That I'd never left her.

She spotted me and the saddness in her eyes quickly reverts into rage. I know this look. It happens sometimes. She launched herself at me and started beating on my chest, I know I deserve it. But for someone so little she sure can hit hard. Finally she collapsed against me, sobbing. And I hold her. I whisper soft words to her. And then suddenly, she pushes me away and I think we are going for round two. But then I see the look in her eyes right before she turns and runs. I grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back to me. Trying to make her stay. "I loved you once, you know. I would have done anything for you. I gave up my mother, my life, all of my friends, all of my morals, and my dreams and for what?" She let that hang in the air, she never once looked into my eyes though. "Rory..." Her name slips off my tongue like a desperate plea, and I realize that's exactly what it is. She simply shook her head. "Why don't you ask Summer?" And with that, she broke away from me and left. I'm desperately calling her name, begging her to come back, knowing that she won't.

I went back to my house and found Summer there. Waiting it seemed. Although I wasn't sure why. This was just peachy. I look at her before she starts to talk. I don't say anything. Not yet. "She came here. Why was she here?" This makes me angry. Something she does not want to make me. "The real question is, why are _you_ here?" She dissmisses this. "Oh, Trissy..." I visibly cringe. "Don't." I can't even bring myself to say her name. "Fine. Listen, she left this for you. Says you left it at school. Although I've never seen it before. I've never seen her run that fast." Her voice was cruel and suddenly my blood boiled. "Listen you little twit. What did you say to her?" She looks almost suprised. "What did you say?!" She is taken aback, I can tell. Good. "I asked her what she wanted with you." Her voice was quieter and not as high pitched. A sure sign of fear. "What. Did. You. Say." I repeat it as if talking to a small child. My voice is dangerously low and she is, quite litterally, backed into a corner. "I asked her what she wanted with my boyfriend." I slam my fist into the wall beside her head making her flinch visibly. "I am not nor will I ever be your boyfriend. I am nothing to you. When you see me, pretend you don't know me. Go screw one of your little toys. I am not under any circumastances with you." I move to let her pass, but I decide to add insult to injury. "And you are going to apologize to Rory." It was the tone that I had heard my father use many times. The one that leaves no room for argument. She nods and then she is gone forever.

I want to go to her. To hold her. But I know that isn't the way. I need a plan. And I need one now.

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I'M REALLY NOT FEELING WELL AFTER MY WRECK YESTERDAY. SO HERE IT IS, THERE SHOULD BE ANOTHER UPDATE SOON!**


	8. 8

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
